


For My Own Gain

by hecacs



Category: NCT, NCT (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Cheating, M/M, doyoung cheats on taeyong, doyoung is a playboy, taeyong is a sweetheart, taeyong is one of doyoung's mistresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecacs/pseuds/hecacs
Summary: How much can a heart endure before it breaks? In Taeyong's case, as much as he can take it.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 13





	For My Own Gain

"How could you, Doyoung?" Taeyong screamed at the top of his lungs, hands open as though grasping an invisible object. Their neighbors would probably listen to his anger being unleashed but he couldn't give himself to care about them. He could not hold on to more of Doyoung's lies and secrets that were finally shed with light. After so long, the truth was finally revealed and Taeyong felt the dark misery eating him alive even more. The fury he felt in his heart clashed with the agony threatening to spill from his lungs as he screamed at the man in front of him who showed no emotion, unfazed by his whole show of pain. It was more painful to see that Doyoung did not care about his emotion rather than to see him react for if he did, it would mean that he still cared but he didn't.

Not anymore. Unlike before.

They weren't like this before. Doyoung would always, always think of him before doing anything treacherous or painful but it did not last long. For months, Taeyong endured the moments of hell while in a relationship with him. He had to see the love of his life smile brighter with others than with him, he held hands with somebody that wasn't him and he pined after men and women alike that seemed to be the exact opposite of who he was. It was too unbearable yet he couldn't bear to speak about it to him and ask for the truth, knowing that if he did, he would lose everything he had done to build this connection with the man that did not give a second's thought for his well-being. He had once asked Doyoung if he loved him despite showing that much affection for others and all he got in return was a soft hum and arms wrapped around his waist from behind as Doyoung whispered in his ear. "Do I not come home to you every night? With my arms around you?" He says it so softly, as though a secret only for them. "I am yours by night, love. That's more than enough for you now, right?"

And all it took was a tight hold on his waist and a few kisses by the side of his neck to make him confess his love for him.

Again.

And again.

_And again._

But not anymore. Not this time. Not after finding out that although he went home to his arms, he was actually second to the first person on Doyoung's list of people he kissed and marked. Not only was he somewhat of a paramour, the real person who truly held Doyoung by the neck knew of his existence and let him be. Taeyong finally felt what it was like to have the world shatter beneath his feet and fall into a dark abyss of hidden secrets. He fell to his knees, hitting the floor with a thud and burying his face into the palms of his hands, wailing in silence. He looked up and spoke softly as he stared in the eyes of a man, free from sentiment and regret. "Where did I go wrong? I did everything. I forgave you, for God's sake!" He sobbed, weak.

All he gets in return is a soft chuckle as he kneels down, to place a finger under his chin to keep his eyes levelled with his. "I'm trying to see how much more a heart can endure before it finally breaks," Doyoung answers maliciously, a smirk upon his pretty lips. "Toying with you was worth it, Taeyong. I had fun knowing what it was like to use, to break and to make something anew out of what was so horribly disfigured. I'll see you next month, hm?" With a gentle sigh, he presses a soft kiss unto the top of Taeyong's head before he departs, taking his coat and closing the door behind him with a loud shut.

In that quiet place, Taeyong weeps for as long as he could as he cradles himself, holding unto the little bit of self-dignity he has as he cries over his heart which was carried away with the man who left him in shattered pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually inspired by a line from a book or a fic I read once. I forgot what it was but the words, "how much can a heart endure before it breaks?" really struck me and I based it off taeyong and doyoung simply because they popped up on my twitter feed at the same time.


End file.
